User blog:Winter Edition/Blake's trailer analysis
Fully awake even though I slept like 3 hours. Alright, time to analysis the newest RWBY trailer - the Black trailer! First, I’d like everyone to remember this little fact: Black is the opposite of White, and they both aren’t colors. This will make some senses, later. Your hopes have become my burden. I’ll find my own liberation. From the beginning, it’s clear that Blake, before attacking the train, has no purpose in life, and she followed on someone’s else hopes, by choices at first, but as time passes, she realized it became a burden to her, and she felt like she was being lead around. “I’ll find my own liberation” Here, we see a very determined Blake - realized what she was doing wrong the whole time and gathered enough courage to leave the (probably) only person she knows (probably her entire lifetime). Onto the next scene, notice how pretty much everything, tree, grass, sky, mountains are several shades of red ? (No, I haven’t start 50 shades playfully - and now that I got the trailer, I don’t even think I can make Ruby x Blake legit, they just don’t match). It reflected the world Blake lives in, just like how Weiss’s world is only black and white (Ruby is still a big fat mystery of pretty much everything, we shall see if I can squeeze more stuff from the Yellow’s trailer). Blake’s world is (probably) stained with blood, and from my point of view, she might an assassin, hired to do the dirty stuff. “Look like we’re going to do this the hard way” Said Adam. She is used to this, they both are, even before the battle could begin. “Don’t be so dramatic” Blake chuckled. She can be playful, saying stuff like that in the beginning of the fight (Forget what I post earlier of her can be sassy, she’s nowhere near being sassy). Now, onto the fight, I don’t have much to say about this, however, I noticed that Adam guy defended and saved Blake for like 2 times ? I’m not gonna assume there are/aren’t anything between them, not yet. Something people has been talking about, is Weiss’s crest, in both white and red, on the containers. It’s seem that I don’t have to hold this back now: Side analysis: Do you notice how ‘RWBY’ is spelled ‘RUBY’ but with the ‘U’ replaced with an ‘W’ ? When I first watch the White trailer, I have a small thought of how the ‘W’ is out of place in ‘RWBY’ and it grown into me as time passes. Now that in the Black’s trailer, we see a cart full of containers with Weiss’s crest, surely that Weiss - or the person (maybe her family) behind her is the cause of pretty much everything. Weiss is just a pawn in their hands, and she ran away from home for the same reason. Back to the Black’s trailer. Blake showed concerns to the crew members when Adam told her he was going to set the train on fire. The dude didn’t give two damn about them (not surprise), but Blake still has that ‘human’ side in her. Refer to Ruby’s trailer: “Black the beast descend from shadow” ‘The beast’ might be her title - wild (outgoing ?) and powerful (however Blake herself is holding back a lot in her own trailer (Monty!!)). ‘Descend’ - in a way it means ‘escape’. ‘Shadow’ - clearly referred to Adam. So Blake - an outgoing and determined type of girl, chose to escape from the shadow - Adam. Another theory of mine, Adam is actually one of the bad guy. Not those robots/androids, since they were doing their job defending those containers - maybe it has supplies, since Weiss lives in the land of snow, or maybe weapons. Onto the lyric, shall we ? ((I can’t really make out the lyric, but I caught a word or two)) “Born with no life. Treated like worthless -“ Similar to Weiss, Blake has no life, she cannot live for herself, yet opposite to Weiss, she’s considered ‘worthless’. Confirmed Weiss as a royalty and Blake (probably) as a street rat until Adam found her. (Opposite attracted, you know the drill, guys. hurr hurr hurr.) So I think I’ve covered pretty much everything about Blake (maybe, but until the lyric is out, I can’t go further) Let’s move on to Adam, shall we ? At the beginning, he already acted like a leader, or at least someone with a higher rank to Blake (that’s she is scared and tired of the way he didn’t care of others life but his own (and maybe Blake’s but I don’t think so with the way he ordered her around and how he laughed before he attacked that giant robot/android)) He seemed satisfy when they opened a certain container, whatever inside is unknown to us, but at this point it’s no longer supplies (Because if they want to destroy the supplies, they could just set the entire train on fire easily). Not confirmed to be weapons though, but it’s probably something useful in the battlefield. The rose crest on his back, similar to the rose on the tombstone Ruby visited in the beginning of Red trailer - he’s probably related to whoever died and buried there, and since that person is someone close to Ruby, there’s a chance that he is related to Ruby as well At the end, he seemed a little bit surprise that Blake was going to run away from him - he even reached out for her. I think she holds a place inside him, probably the only connection to what’s left of his ‘humanity’ - if my “Black the beast descend from shadow’ theory is true. So now we know, Adam isn’t human (not anymore, if he once was), with the way that mask glowed red before he launch his final attack. Conclusion: Two of the girls is related to Adam, one of them has her hands stained by working with him, and he aimed for something belong to Weiss. Sound legit ? I do hope so. Another thing I need to address, when I posted my analysis of the White trailer and “Mirror mirror” lyrics, I’ve received a lot of hate mails saying I’m wrong and my analysis is bs - crap like that. They are all under anon, and I’ve deleted all of them, but I still feel the need to repeat this. My analysis is nowhere near canon, so don’t take it as one. If by some miracle, whatever I just typed above is canon, then it’s probably me being a physic (No, I’m not). Category:Blog posts